


Nothing Left to Lose

by Deonara2012



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: Mingi spent the beginning of the mission sabotaging the small ship, only to find out that the reason was no longer valid. Sick at heart, he decides to help them the only way he can think of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whole New World





	Nothing Left to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful reading this.

Mingi didn't have a lot of time, and he knew they'd find out he’d told the truth. He hadn't kept anything back, and it was, he figured, only HongJoong's trust in him that kept him from going right into the brig (or out the airlock, if WooYoung were in change of his punishment). He knew HongJoong would see no way other than to imprison him, and from the brig... he couldn't do anything to help them, help this crew that had come to mean something to him, in spite of his efforts. The decision took no time at all, and he slipped into the bay with the small fighters they carried.

He took his time, figuring out which of the shuttles he wanted to take. No, he knew which one he wanted to take; he just had to make sure he had the codes and everything to take it. It had to be the one Yeosang would have taken, should they need it. They hadn't, but he'd managed to make sure that the homing beacon wouldn't work, that the weapons were out in case Yeosang needed it. He'd use that one. It would take him where it needed to, and he'd be able to figure out how to help them. He could figure out how to distract the ship following them. Maybe not so much distract as destroy. 

He got in the shuttle, started it up, and directed the ship to let him out. Immediately, he activated the drive and took off at a speed Jongho couldn't hope to follow. If Yunho or Yeosang were at the helm, he'd have a harder time getting far enough away, but those two were in the infirmary. Jongho was good at the engine, but not so much with sensors. Mingi got a fair way out, too far to be found without the homing beacon, and hailed the ship.

"This doesn't look good for you," HongJoong said when he answered.

"I know," Mingi said. "It looks like I'm trying to escape."

"Turn on your homing beacon."

"I can't," Mingi said. "It's deactivated. There's no way to fix it without some serious work, and the life support won't hold out that long." For him, anyway. It probably would have been fine for Yeosang, because he was good at that. He didn't have that knowledge. Or the parts he'd need, or the knowledge to figure out how to use what parts were there. 

It didn't matter anyway. 

"How do you know that?" HongJoong asked.

"I sabotaged it," Mingi said. "It was for Yeosang, this ship. You already know why."

"Yes," HongJoong said softly. "I do."

"That's why I took her," Mingi said. "Not to escape, though. To do some good after all I did to sabotage you."

"What sort of good?" 

"We're... you're being tracked," Mingi said. "There's as ship behind you, ready to hit just hard enough to vent the atmosphere and kill you all. They just need to make sure you haven’t told anyone what you know, and they'll fire."

HongJoong didn't answer for a moment, and Mingi took the time to enter the directions toward the ship he knew followed the ATEEZ. "So, you plan to distract them."

"Yes," Mingi said. "I can. I've studied up on their ship, I know exactly where to hit them so they can't follow you any more, can't kill you. It'll give you the chance to get away. Stay out of normal space, use Yeosang's knowledge to fake a new name, new id, or get a new ship, if you can. And then come back and get after them and show them they can't win. Not like that."

He wouldn't survive, but he didn't care. He didn't have any real reason to live. His parents were dead, had been dead before they’d arrested his brother. His brother had died before Mingi had even had the chance to make good on his promise to sabotage the ship, to try to get rid of Yeosang in exchange for his brother’s life. He'd never made friends with this crew, like he might have with others, because he knew they'd eventually figure out he’d done the sabotage that had plagued them since they left. That had left him with nothing to live for, which his superiors had orchestrated. And now... they'd find out that was a bad place to put someone.

"Where will you go?" HongJoong asked, his voice sounding resigned.

"Probably hell," Mingi said sharply, and cut communications. 

He deserved to go there anyway, because of the harm he'd caused to people that should have been his friends, his comrades, but they'd made sure he couldn't have that family to replace the one he’d lost. The one they’d taken from him.

He wouldn't go alone. He'd make sure to hit the ship behind them - the one carrying one of the higher ranked officials in the military, one of the people making sure their little suicide squad wouldn't come back from this mission - right where it would blow up the whole ship, without any chance of letting anyone off. Sadly, that meant a lot of good soldiers would die, which would just guarantee his entrance to hell.

It sounded like a capital idea, and he flipped the stealth on. He hadn't sabotaged that, because he didn't want them to be able to find this ship, and he had to smile softly as he heard the sound of radar hitting his shields and going right past. Perfect.

He aimed his flyer, kept her in the path of the ship following his former crew, and gave her just enough power to speed up, to get in the way to make sure it would do the most damage. Then, as an extra precaution, to make sure, he set the self destruct. He didn't plan on surviving, but he wouldn’t let anyone else on that ship survive, either. 

He felt his flyer shudder as she passed through the bigger ship’s shields, and then she shuddered harder as she lodged in the intake near the engine. His lips twisted, and he hit the power, shoving her farther in, closer, and when he thought he was close enough - knew it, the instruments said so - he hit the self destruct button, and fire filled his world.


End file.
